


12:32 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''The giant black widow won't bother me,'' Supergirl said after she smiled.





	12:32 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''The giant black widow won't bother me,'' Supergirl said after she smiled as the animal attacked Reverend Amos Howell.

THE END


End file.
